


A Different Kind of Day

by evilwriter37



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Car Accidents, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Injury, Minor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup gets caught in his first major car accident, his calm evening plans completely ruined by the event.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134545
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	A Different Kind of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Car Accident
> 
> A/N: Lif61 helped me with the physics of this since she’s a whiz when it comes to that! This is based on an accident I saw when I was little, and I’ve never been able to get the sight out of my head. Maybe having written this will help.

Hiccup was panicking. The airbag had deployed and was in his face, making it a little harder to breathe. He was rattled, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened. 

It had been sleeting out pretty badly, but he had to drive home from work. He wanted to get back to his cat and his electric fireplace and have a hot meal on the couch while watching his favorite tv show. It was just one of those kinds of days. 

But now it was a different kind of day. Hiccup’s tires had slipped on ice, and there had been nothing he could do as his car swerved uncontrollably into the lane of oncoming traffic. His car wasn’t very big, and it had hit an SUV. Head on. Then his car had gone completely up and over the SUV and now it was stuck in a fucking _tree._ The branches had broken the windows and impaled the car from the force of it being launched towards it. Branches had scratched up Hiccup’s arms, and glass had shattered, cutting his face. He was bleeding, and hurting, and panicking. Why wouldn’t he be panicking? _His_ _car was in a tree_. 

_ Where’s my phone? Where’s my phone?  _ He wanted to scrabble for it, but could hardly move. His seatbelt was stuck, and he was sure he had whiplash. But, if he couldn’t reach his phone, how could he call 9-1-1? 

“Are you alright up there?” came a call from down below. Hiccup didn’t know how high up he was. Hopefully not too much. 

Hiccup managed to move away from the airbag and peer through his broken window to see a man standing below him. He had dark hair tied back into a tail, and blue tattoos on his chin. He was rather muscular. 

“I-I don’t know,” he managed to get out through his quick breaths. Oh no, was he hyperventilating? He felt lightheaded, and his chest hurt, like he wasn’t getting any air in despite how fast he was breathing. Yep, he was hyperventilating. “Y-y-you?”

“Banged up,” the man answered honestly. “Think something broke in my shoulder. I’ll be alright though.”

Tears trailed down Hiccup’s face. “I-I’m so-so sorry I-I hit you.”

“I called 9-1-1,” the man said. “Ambulance is on its way.”

_ Oh, thank god.  _ Hiccup wanted to be out of this mess as soon as possible. 

“And it’s not your fault!” The man blinked sleet out of his eyes. “It’s the damn weather!”

Hiccup nodded, but that made his head ache. Had he hit his head? He couldn’t remember. There had been so much chaos in the event. 

“My name’s Eret!” he called up. “Might as well know each other’s names.”

Sirens sounded in the distance.

“I-I’m Hiccup.”

“Try to breathe slowly, Hiccup. Okay?”

Hiccup nodded again, and yes, that definitely hurt. He tried taking in deep breaths, his lungs aching and burning. How was Eret acting so calm? Well,  _ his  _ car wasn’t stuck in a tree. 

Oh god, Hiccup was crying like a baby now, and he couldn’t seem to stop. He’d never really gotten into a car accident before. A small rear-ending didn’t really count in his book. But this? This was big. His car was surely totaled, and he would need to go to the hospital. 

Hiccup lost track of everything until there were bright, shimmering lights of red around him. There were voices, someone talking to him. Hiccup couldn’t understand what the people were saying. 

His seatbelt was cut through, his airbag removed, tree branches sawed away, and Hiccup was removed from his car and put onto a stretcher. 

“I-I have to get home,” Hiccup stammered as he was put in the ambulance beside Eret. All he could think of was his cat. Poor Toothless would be hungry and worrying where he was. “My cat.”

“Son, you’re heading to the hospital,” an older EMT told him. “Once you’re there you can call whoever you need. We need to check your vitals.” 

“O-okay.” Hiccup would call his girlfriend. She would want to rush to the hospital immediately, but he would tell her to take care of Toothless. That’s what mattered. 

Hiccup closed his eyes as a pulsox machine was put on one hand. He could make sense of this chaos later. But really, he mourned the type of evening that he’d wanted to have. He’d lost that comfort, and he wondered when he would get it back. 


End file.
